


Hot and Cold

by shamebucket



Category: Original Work
Genre: Breeding, Dubious Consent, Male Lactation, Other, Oviposition, Succubi & Incubi, Tentacle Bondage, Tentacles, Threesome - M/M/Other, Xeno
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-12
Updated: 2020-11-12
Packaged: 2021-03-08 23:07:17
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,296
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27224725
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/shamebucket/pseuds/shamebucket
Summary: Nic's second mistake was to forget to turn on his nightly podcast before falling asleep.
Relationships: Shy Tentacle Monster/Incubus It Keeps Summoning for Advice/Unfortunate Young Man
Comments: 2
Kudos: 115
Collections: Fic In A Box





	Hot and Cold

**Author's Note:**

  * For [BiffElderberry](https://archiveofourown.org/users/BiffElderberry/gifts).



"Look, I'm sorry, Phirox! You know how I am with things like this." The voice is wet and burbling, like bubbles popping when they reach the surface of a deep lake. 

"Ugh." A long, weary groan. "It's not as difficult as you're making it out to be. Quite simple, really." 

"Easy for you to say. This is pretty much your job..." 

The deeper voice (Phirox?) snorts through his nose. "Please. With all of your equipment, you have a much larger advantage than I do. See?" 

Nic is half-asleep, so he's not 100% sure what this sound effect is supposed to be, but it sounds really wet and _very_ close to his ear. He sighs and nuzzles the side of his face against his pillow. This isn't exactly a rare occasion; Nic always listens to his favorite fantasy podcast before going to sleep, and sometimes the sound effects are a bit jarring. He's not exactly sure what woke him up tonight, but there must be guest stars on this episode. His brain is hazy so he could be missing a connection somewhere, but he doesn't think he's heard these voices before. 

Well, whatever. The production value seems pretty high with lots of cool new audio effects, and the deep voice is very calming, so it's not really a big deal. He yawns and holds his blanket closer to his chest. 

"Jeez, you're squeezing me too hard!" the burbling voice whines. 

"You just don't have the stamina yet." Nic rolls over and grunts softly, grimacing. He reaches for where his phone must be - plugged in by his pillowcase. He's gotta turn down the volume a little. Having some background noise helps him sleep, but enough is enough. He wants to be able to have a good night's sleep for once. He thumbs over the volume down button and taps a few times. 

Nothing happens. 

Groaning, he opens his eyes a crack to look at his phone. 

"Oh shit, I think he's awake." 

Phirox sighs. "Kthatle, how many times must we do this? At some point you're going to have to take action. I can't do this for you." 

Nic taps the home button. The screen lights up, and Nic presses down hard on volume down. The voices around him don't stop even once everything should be completely muted. 

"Oh shit. He's definitely awake." The sound of something wet thudding against the wall makes Nic get goosebumps. It sounds very real. And if the voices aren't coming from his phone... a shiver runs down his spine. "Oh shit. Oh shit." 

"Seems like we'll need to come up with a new plan. No use crying over spilled milk." Nic jumps as he feels the side of his bed sink underneath a somewhat heavy weight. "Human," the voice says, his voice soft as velvet, "can you hear us?" 

Nic doesn't dare turn around. "Y-Yeah," he manages, his voice croaky from sleep. 

" _Shit_ ," Kthatle whimpers. 

"Calm down." A very hot, human-like hand rests on Nic's shoulder. "Human, you don't need to be afraid. My friend here has summoned me so we can... have fun together. It doesn't need to be very difficult." Phirox runs his hand down Nic's arm, and Nic can feel the heat searing him even though his sheets. He shivers. "All you need to do is turn around and say yes. That is the easiest and best solution for all of us." 

Nic's scared. He's not completely sure that he understands what's going on, especially since brain fog weighs heavily on his mind, and the half-erection that's filling out his briefs isn't helping him stay focused, but he nods. "Y...Yes?" 

"Turn around." Trembling, Nic does so. 

Before him is a tall, muscular looking man. Or... is he a man? Even in the half-light (only Nic's computer and other electronics provide any sort of light source in his dark room), he can tell that the being in front of him has Tyrian purple skin, completely devoid of hair, and the horns on his head don't look like a prop or a costume. Even though he certainly appears otherworldly, he is really, really handsome. This only causes Nic's erection to stiffen further, in spite of (or maybe because of) his uneasiness. "Yes," Nic says, still unsure but trying to mask his worries. 

"Nic, I..." Kthatle's voice is a little quieter from the other side of the room. Nic lifts his head to see what sort of person is speaking to him. After seeing Phirox, Nic shouldn't be surprised when he sees the owner of that voice, and yet he startles a little.

"You?" Nic says, rubbing his eyes. This has got to be a dream, right? But he can clearly feel the pressure against his face, so this has to be real. 

His brain isn't comprehending entirely, but he's also too tired to fight back, or maybe he knows that it would be pointless to go up against a demon and, uh...

Kthatle glows a faded yellow. "Oh, you recognize me?" Their voice seems to lighten a little. 

"You're that, um," Nic yawns. "That uh, jellyfish that I put back in the water last week. I remembered thinking that you were pretty big." 

"I'm n-not a jellyfish!" Kthatle's tendrils tremble. 

"You felt a little more sturdy than a jellyfish," Nic muses. "And Rachel said I shouldn't touch you, didn't she. Thought it might be dangerous." 

After staying silent for a moment, Phirox chimes in again. "There's more sturdiness where that came from." Nic turns his head towards the demon, and his eyes bulge when he takes a closer look at Phirox. Or... a particular part of Phirox. His cock is massive and completely hard, its mushroom head already weeping beads of precome. "Like I said," he purrs, "it's better that you say 'yes'. It seems as if you are willing, hm?"

Nic hesitates. He has never been extremely superstitious, and has always been a bit of a skeptic when it comes to the supernatural. His best friend, Rachel, is much more into that sort of thing. He also knows not to fuck with evil spirits. Better not to tempt fate one way or another. But is "not fucking" with evil spirits actually fucking them in this situation, or... 

Phirox laughs low in his throat. "Oh, Kthatle. This one seems like a good match for you. Both so indecisive." 

"I _did_ choose him, though! And I told you I wasn't giving up this time." As if to show their resolve, Kthatle slithers over to Nic's bed and looms over him. They are much larger in size than either Nic or Phirox, but they seem... less massive. They hesitate, just for a moment, and then they rest the tip of one of their tentacles on the hem of Nic's shirt. "Nic..." Their voice is so soft, and it's trembling. Their skin is moist. "I... I want to give you a gift. Please. More than anything. Ever since you saved me from drying up on land, I can't stop thinking about you, and I want - " 

"Whoa." Phirox taps Kthatle on the... back? "You're coming on a little strong there, pal. I think Nic's got the picture." 

"You both want to fuck me," Nic says.

"And Nic has already agreed, so you don't need to bring on the love confessions," Phirox scolds. "How incredibly droll."

Kthatle glows a darker gold. "S-Sorry." 

"Don't apologize. Just do it." 

Kthatle breathes in deeply, their body expanding to almost twice its original size and then contracting. "Okay." 

Nic gasps as one tentacle lifts up his shirt, and another two start caressing his torso. They trace up his abs, the suckers sticking slightly against his skin as they slither upwards to his nipples. "Nic..." Kthatle whimpers. There's a lump in Nic's throat, making it difficult for him to swallow, let alone speak. This is a lot to take in, but it feels really good. 

"That's more like it." Phirox crawls over next to Nic. "Mind if I join?" 

"Please, Phirox," Kthatle says. "I-I'm afraid that I'll - " 

"Don't worry," Phirox purrs, "I'll take care of it." A hot hand contrasts with the slight cool of Kthatle's tentacles, ghosting over the bulge in Nic's briefs. Phirox pulls down Nic's underwear and wraps his hand around Nic's cock. "You picked a good one, Kthatle," Phirox says, and Nic hisses as Phirox's palm rubs against him, the demon starting to jerk him off. "I think he'll do well for your needs." 

Kthatle pulls off Nic's shirt entirely with a few dexterous tentacles, and then they stroke their wet tendrils against Nic's cheek, as if Nic was their lover. "It's more that I _want_." 

"Want, need, the result is the same in the end." Nic thinks he probably should be worried by what the two otherworldly creatures are talking about, but Phirox's hand and Kthatle's tentacles feel shamefully good. Nic writhes as Kthatle's tentacles squeeze his nipples and thrusts weakly against Phirox's hand, unable to control himself. 

"This is different than what you do," Kthatle says, a little indignant. "There's a purpose to this, _emotions_ behind it." 

"Fuck," Nic grunts. He really should be paying attention to what they're saying to try to get an idea of what's about to happen to him, but he already feels just on the brink of coming. He bites his lip and closes his eyes, focusing on the way that Kthatle's tentacles pull and tug at his sensitive skin and how Phirox's hand moves up and down his cock - 

\- and is just about to come, but Phirox squeezes the base of his cock roughly. "Not yet, mortal. We wouldn't want you to tire too quickly." Nic whimpers as he feels his pleasure plateau and then wane as his orgasm is stolen from him. "Not while we haven't even started having fun yet. I think you're just about ready." 

Before Nic is entirely aware of what's happening, Kthatle lifts him in the air, four tentacles wrapped around his torso, and another two keeping his arms outstretched. Nic's back is cushioned by Kthatle's jelly-like body. Just as he's starting to understand that he's upright, another two tentacles spread his legs wide. Kthatle adjusts their position slightly, and Phirox approaches, an otherworldly glint in his eyes. "You sure this will work out, Phirox?" 

Phirox shrugs and wipes at the stream of precome drooling from his own cock. "If it doesn't, then consider this your repayment for summoning so many times. I can't exactly use you, you know, and your previous would-be affairs were so _fragile._ " Nic panics, wondering how many exactly were before him, but he isn't able to follow that train of thought for long. One of Phirox's thick fingers, covered in his slick precome, pushes into Nic's hole, and Nic isn't able to stop himself from moaning. "What a nice slut." 

Nic is sweating now, and Kthatle groans. Nic feels it throughout his entire body. "Nic, you're so warm... I-I don't know how much longer I can last, Phirox!" 

Phirox tuts. "Oh, fine. But don't blame me if he breaks." He slides his finger out of Nic. "It will probably be fine." His hands wrap around Nic's thighs, and he lines himself up against Nic's hole. Nic shudders as he feels the head, searing hot and plush, press against him. "A prime slut like your mate will be able to take my cock perfectly." 

"Mate?!" 

Kthatle rubs themself against Nic as Phirox pushes inside, and Nic feels their tentacles squeeze along his body just a little bit tighter. "You're so perfect for me," Kthatle croons. "It has to be you. No other human has shown me such kindness." 

"I just, threw you into..." Nic starts, but it all evaporates into moans moments later. Phirox is enormous, bigger than anything that Nic has ever felt inside of him before, and every violent thrust of his hips nudges against his prostate. 

He pants, clenching onto Phirox, and Phirox laughs. "Oh, he's perfect. You couldn't ask for a more welcoming hole." He squeezes onto Nic's thighs so hard that Nic knows that he's going to bruise, and Phirox narrows his eyes. "It's a shame that you're going to be the one to lay your eggs in him, Kthatle. I would have loved to see him grow round with my cambion." 

"Maybe after our first brood hatches." Kthatle nuzzles against Nic's neck and rubs his flat belly. "It's the least I can do. He really is perfect." 

_That should be impossible_ , Nic thinks to himself, but all logical thought evaporates as Phirox pounds into him harder. His cock is slick between their bellies, and he's not sure if it's his own precome or Kthatle's slick or maybe something else entirely. Kthatle's suction cups squeeze against his nipples and Nic cries out, finally coming. 

"Might as well prep you for our first child, then!" Phirox roars, and he comes inside Nic. He ejaculates so powerfully that his heat fills Nic all the way to his lower belly. Nic trembles, gasping, as he feels his cock twitch in interest. If it was possible for him to get pregnant, then he thinks that Phirox definitely would be the one to do it. 

Wait, what is he thinking?!

"He should be all ready for you," Phirox says, satisfied, as he pulls away from Nic. Nic feels cold and empty after Phirox slides out of him, and he feels come drip out of his hole. "Next time you should be able to do it on your own, but what's the fun in that?" 

"I thought you were complaining about me summoning you being annoying," Kthatle says, and pushes a tentacle between Nic's legs. The heat from Nic's body has transferred to Kthatle, so the tentacle doesn't feel as chilly. 

Phirox shrugs. "I hadn't seen Nic yet. You better breed him well." 

"Of course I will!" Kthatle's tentacles pulse around Nic's body, and one more tentacle wraps around Nic's sensitive dick. Nic trembles. "Shhh. It's okay. I know it's scary, since I was scared too, but I promise that you're going to be a really good dad." Nic opens his mouth to say something, but a final tentacle slides between his lips. Kthatle burbles. "Good boy. You're so good for me. I knew that you were the one, Nic." The tentacle is soft and cool against Nic's tongue, and tastes vaguely sweet. Kthatle caresses Nic's belly and nuzzles against his shoulder. "I'm going to start laying eggs in you, okay? I'm so happy you agreed to carry our children. I know they're going to be really cute when they're born!" 

Nic isn't even able to argue as Kthatle slides into him. It's a far different sensation to Phirox - Phirox is heat and hard, and Kthatle is cool and slightly squishy. That said, their tentacle is larger than Phirox's cock. Shame from his own arousal can't stop Nic from grinding down on Kthatle's tentacle and sucking on the one in his mouth. A sweet substance fills his throat, and he feels like he's floating on air. He becomes pliable. 

"Here we go," Kthatle coos, and Nic feels himself getting stretched even wider. One large egg is slowly pushed inside of him through Kthatle's tentacle - it must be around the size of a softball. It's around the same consistency of Kthatle themself, so it's not entirely solid, but the pressure of something that _big_ inside of Nic coaxes a second orgasm out of him. Nic groans around the tentacle, breathing heavily through his nose. Kthatle trills and pinches Nic's nipples in response. There's an odd tingling sensation unlike something that Nic has ever felt before; it feels good, and also a little strange. "Good, Nic! I knew you'd love becoming a father. You're going to do so well feeding our babies with your milk. It already tastes so sweet." 

"Mmmfh?" Nic mumbles as he feels more eggs fill him. Kthatle's tentacles rub along his belly, which has already swollen from their offspring. 

"I'm impressed," Phirox says. "I didn't think you had it in you, Kthatle. You're really going to keep him well-bred, huh?" 

"It's all thanks to your advice!" Kthatle beams as they push one more egg into Nic. It feels larger than the others. Nic whimpers, since it feels like _so much_ , but his hole accommodates it after a little struggling. He pants through his nose as it stretches him wide, and he can feel his nipples dribbling milk that Kthatle can't absorb with their tentacles. It trickles down his chest across his swelling belly, and Nic cries out as the egg finally pops inside of him, pressing hard against his prostate. Nic sobs as it shifts into place and comes one final time, tears of pleasure streaking down his face. Kthatle sucks lightly on the tip of Nic's dick, eagerly lapping at Nic's semen. "He's taken six. That's a pretty big load for a first time dad." 

Nic leans back into Kthatle's gentle touch, finally yielding entirely to this sweet embrace. "It looks like he's taken a liking to you. I almost feel guilty that I'm going to impregnate him next." 

Kthatle removes their tentacle from Nic's mouth and takes their tentacles off of Nic's nipples and cock, and Nic sighs. He feels... full, and oddly satisfied. This can't be real. This is the best dream ever. "It's really okay. I'm not the jealous type. As long as Nic is with child, well..." Kthatle rubs Nic's belly, and Nic cuddles back against Kthatle. Their body has warmed to Nic's own heat, and it's comforting in a way that can't be felt with another human. "I'm happy as long as he's like this." 

Phirox laughs. "Very well. We should put him back to bed. He has a long month ahead of him, doesn't he?" 

"Yes." Kthatle glows neon yellow. "But I'll be watching over him. I have to make sure that our children are safe." 

Phirox leans towards Nic and lifts his chin. "Good night, my sweet. We'll see you soon." He kisses Nic, and Nic melts away into bliss as a deep slumber falls over him. 

Birds are chirping outside. Nic wakes up with his headphones off and his blanket tucked around his naked body. Strange. He could have sworn that he went to bed with clothes on. He yawns and gets out of bed. 

It only takes a few steps for him to realize that his center of balance is different. 

He looks down and gasps to see that his belly is rounded. He presses down on it. It has some give, but it's clearly not fat. If he didn't know any better, he'd think that he looks - 

"Ah, I'm sorry," a burbling voice calls from the bathroom, and Nic thinks he hears a splash. Nic rushes in as fast as possible. 

Kthatle lounges in the bath, their yellow tentacles swaying. "I could't help myself. You don't mind if we live together, don't you? That's what expectant parents are supposed to do, after all." 

Nic opens his mouth, and then closes it. His hand has already rested protectively against his belly as he recalls the night before, remembers why his body looks and feels so different. It's difficult to reconcile last night with his waking life, but... "I guess that's right," Nic says, uncertain. 

Kthatle's skin glitters golden in the tub. "I'm so happy, Nic." They wrap tentacles around Nic's body protectively and pull him into the tub. "I'll keep you safe and fed. You won't need to worry about anything anymore." 

Nic gulps and rests his cheek against Kthatle's skin. His heat becomes their heat. Everything is shared between them.

Maybe this won't be so bad. Nic squeezes Kthatle tightly, since they are all he has left.


End file.
